


H U B R I S

by pikuupi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Crimes & Criminals, Cults, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hacking, Origin Story, Original Fiction, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikuupi/pseuds/pikuupi
Summary: He’d become a cult member to his own mind.An ironic attempt to free himself.No persuasion could puncture into Chauncey’s thinking unless it appealed to what was already there.The story backstory of how one of the cities most wanted criminal came to be.





	H U B R I S

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick backstory for this character.  
> Originally for a private group, but I felt like posting it somewhere.

H U B R I S.  
H U B R I S.  
H U B R I S.

Do what you believe is right. 

To the typical member of the ‘Church Society of God’s Word,’ that would be whatever is written in their fairly unique Bible.

Outsiders would say it’s a ‘cult’.  
The illusion of free will is easily accepted by all of the members of this church. The minister is a master of persuasion and rhetoric, and he isn’t even trying. 

The mind control-- he didn’t mean to do it. He believes it himself. 

But a result of this persuasion, he has convinced thousands that Jesus has, in fact, already returned, and in the form of a cat. 

A cat.  
Hallelujah. 

Mr minister sir is not even the founder, he is only the pastor of the church’s Justany city location. 

\--  
—

 

Do what you believe is right.  
*unless it contradicts the word of God.

The minister convinced so many, but not even his own child. 

It’d be hard to prove there is hope in God’s words to a kid who didn’t believe there was such thing as hope in the first place. 

“The Devil lives inside of him. He’s simply ill.”

For several reasons, his mother could argue… But certainly, if the kid were to believe that, he’d be accepting that the Devil takes custody in his soul. 

He’d say his soul feels too empty for that to be true. And his mother would get mad.  
What 7-year-old jokes like that?  
Demonic!

At 15, the family quietly hid the son, his name is Chauncey, from the rest of the church members. It would look bad on the minister for failing his own child, lending him to the devil, giving up. 

Of course, Chauncey didn’t mind. It gave him more time to be on the computer, which he was a brilliant coder already.

His parents didn’t care until they realized that if he becomes good enough, he could hack into the church members personal computer to make sur-... No. 

Chauncey would never let them use him, unlike that loser named Soren he’d meet later on in University… He’d do anything for his parents. That made no sense to Chauncey. 

\--  
—

 

Do what you believe is right.  
*With the use of logic- not faith or religion or hope. 

Is what Chauncey changed his thinking into.  
This coincided well with his already pre-existing Hybristophilia, a love for criminals. 

Hubris.  
This came from living such a strictly innocent childhood. Like hands around his throat at all times... The uncomfortable awareness that God was watching and judging his every action— to the extremity of the cult gospel— made him feel like criminals had the real freedom. 

They had it now and without the help of God because they didn’t care. Yeah, he’d admit what they do is horrible, but it was their minds he fell so interested in.

To Chauncey, he assumed they had the freedom of thought. A type of freedom he’d never truly learned how to achieve.

He’d become a cult member to his own mind.  
An ironic attempt to free himself. No persuasion could puncture into Chauncey’s thinking unless it appealed to what was already there. 

\--  
—

 

Do what you believe is right.  
*what you believe is right, is always right? 

No.  
*Don’t question yourself, just do it. 

Being a cult member requires some self-doubt.  
That is what makes them so committed to the cause: they think they’d be nothing without it. 

Comparatively, Chauncey has so much self-doubt, yet an artificial, self-righteous faith so strong, it keeps him believing his own thoughts. 

A type of self-persuasion went on in his head, so convincing, it’d put his father’s skill on others to shame. 

\--  
—

 

Do what you believe is right.  
*Selfishly. 

Once he graduated from of his fancy Christian Secondary School Academy and got into university, he felt it was finally time to be true to his desires.

Dye his hair, hack some banks, be openly gay, join a team of criminals, get some sugar daddies, suck a dicc or two while at it, etc.

His parent knew, but by now they didn’t care.  
It was no longer their problem. 

He’d have to take that up with Satan once he arrives in hell. 

Good thing their younger daughter was incredibly obedient… so they think. Looks can be deceiving. Evidently, just like with their own church cult.


End file.
